


Katy's Naughty Dreams

by Sterling (SterlingSmith)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extrasensory Perception, Extremely Underage, F/M, Group Sex, Lolita, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Penis In Vagina Sex, Science Fiction, Tears, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSmith/pseuds/Sterling
Summary: Katy as a preschooler loves playing with herself, and then a bit later she has dreams with sexual content far beyond her years. Her dreams are all about a very young girl named Katy getting lots and lots of sex. Her daddy believes firmly that there is no such thing as an immoral dream. These dreams shake his conviction -- but he also finds them very hot.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Katy's Naughty Dreams

Prologue

Jenny Jones guessed it began when Katy was not quite three years old. The first time she saw her daughter masturbating, she thought it might be an accident. As she walked into her bedroom, Katy sat with her legs in a W, back to the door, bouncing up and down. When she turned around, Jenny saw her daughter's favorite stuffed dog right where she had been sitting.

Later she saw Katy moving rhythmically as she straddled the arm of the sofa.

"Katy, why are you doing that?"

"What?"

"Rubbing against the sofa like that."

Katy looked confused for a moment, then began rubbing again and gave her mother a big smile. "Like this?"

"Yes, like that. Why do you do it?"

"It feels good." She shifted her gaze away from her mother to the middle of the air as she humped in a very careful motion.

Jenny's instinct was to tell her to cut it out, but she decided to learn more. She looked it up on the web and consulted with a few of the other mothers. It apparently wasn't that uncommon. For the time being, the advice was to ignore it. Her husband John was happy to go along, as on most parenting matters.

But when Katy started preschool, the teacher brought it up casually and asked if Jenny had noticed that behavior at home. Jenny explained the advice she'd been given to just ignore it so her daughter didn't get the message that her body was shameful.

The teacher suggested it might be time to move to the next stage, which Jenny knew well from her reading. She'd emphasize that there was nothing wrong about what she was doing, but it was something to do in private, in her bedroom with the door closed. Katy tried, but she forgot a lot of the time. 

Katy was approaching four, and she masturbated even more. It seemed all too often some rhythmic sound would come to Jenny's attention, and she'd find her daughter moving up and down with her crotch pressed against something. It could be anything -- the stuffed dog, her wadded-up sweater or pillow, the arm of the sofa, or quite commonly the center post of her car seat. It could even just be a floor, as the girl spread her legs especially wide so her tender female parts pressed hard against the flat surface on the downstroke, and came mostly away on the upstroke.

The teachers reported that at preschool it was something of a problem. Katy always stopped when it was pointed out to her, but then she forgot again. Jenny was secretly relieved when the teachers' fancy methods at curbing this behavior were no more effective than her own best effort at home.

Katy's line, "Goodnight, grandma. I'm going to masturbate before I go to sleep!" was reported cheerfully by Jenny's mother, but Jenny was still embarrassed. There followed the explanation to Katy that it wasn't something to talk about either, at least not with anyone other than mommy or daddy. There was no need to feel ashamed, but it was private enough that you not only did it in private, but you didn't talk about doing it.

Katy was doing much better by age five. One day Jenny paused in the hallway a few yards short of Katy's door, where the angles were right to give her a thin vertical view into her room. She realized Katy had been very good about not doing it in public for some time. But now she saw her squatting, almost like a frog, holding her weight on her hands and rubbing her crotch on the hardwood floor. Her dress had ridden up, Katy's eyes were closed, and her whole world seemed to be her pantied crotch pressing against the floor, as she carefully changed pressures and angles in a rhythmic motion to get exactly the sensations she wanted. The rhythm became jerky, with pauses between small, intense presses. Katy's brow furrowed, she bit her lip, and then she shuddered and relaxed. Her eyes opened halfway, and Jenny suddenly realized Katy was directly facing her, and she had just been spying on her own daughter having an orgasm! She slipped back down the hallway the other direction, realizing her own loins were glowing a bit. That night she surprised John by suggesting sex, which he'd said he wished she'd do more. He was happy, though of course she didn't dream of mentioning the relationship to what she'd seen Katy doing.

============================================================  
Katy's Naughty Dreams: The Main Part (you know; what's between the prologue and the epilogue)

Like all children, Katy was curious about where babies came from. John had heard Jenny report on a couple of the earliest inquiries, which she was able to answer with generalities about how part of the daddy got together with part of the mommy and grew in the mommy's tummy. Then once he'd heard Jenny stumble awkwardly in answer to, "But how does part of the daddy get into the mommy?"

John was more comfortable with these things than his wife. When he came in to say goodnight, he paused and asked, "I heard you ask mom about how babies are made. Did she answer your question?"

"It didn't make any sense."

John smiled. "I'm not surprised. Do you want me to tell you?"

Katy nodded eagerly.

"You know how boys have a penis and you girls don't, but you have some labia?" That was the word they'd used for her external genitalia.

"Yeah."

"Well, daddies have penises too, of course, and between a woman's labia there's a special hole called a vagina. That's what mommies and daddies use to make babies: a penis and vagina."

"Yeah, I know what they are. But how do they use them? I still don't get it."

"OK, I can tell you, but sometimes kids are grossed out. It's not something you have to know about at your age unless you want to."

"I want to! I want to! How does it work?"

John sighed and gulped. "Well, when the mommy and daddy both decide they want a baby, the daddy sticks his penis into the mommy's vagina, and then some special fluid comes out the end of his penis right into her vagina. That fluid combines with something in the mommy to make the baby."

Katy's eyes were wide, her jaw open, but there was no visible 'yuck' reaction. "That's weird! So, so -- you and mommy did that?"

"Um, yeah, that's how we made you."

"You -- you peed in her?" Now there was a wrinkled nose.

"No, it's not pee, it's something else that only comes out then. And a daddy only does it when a mommy really wants him to."

"OK. Wow, that's weird... Thanks, daddy! Thanks for telling me! Mommy just never made sense about it."

"Thanks, Katy, happy to help. Love you. Goodnight."

"Love you too. Good night."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy?"

The soft, sweet voice of his daughter roused him gradually from sleep.

"Daddy?" The voice was coming from Katy's room down the hall. Jenny did the bulk of the child-rearing, but John was the lighter sleeper, so he usually woke first when Katy called out in the night. It made sense for him to handle it if he could. Except when she was sick, Katy had been a very good sleeper. 

He rose quietly and pulled the master bedroom door mostly closed as he left, then went to Katy's room.

"What is it, honey?"

"I had a dream."

"A bad dream?"

"A dream. It was with me and Luke, from school. Except in the dream he was a grown up. A man."

Katy didn't seem especially frightened or upset, so John was a little irritated that she'd woken him up.

"We wanted to make a baby together. So we took our clothes off, and I knew his penis would have to go in my vagina, but instead of a penis, he had something else where his penis would be. It was big and long and hard, like a big carrot!"

She had John's attention now.

"I said, 'What's that? We're supposed to use your penis.' And he said, 'It is my penis!' But it was way too big. We both looked down at me, you know, between the legs, and I opened myself up to show my vagina, but it was too small. 'But I know it's got to go in there!' he said, and he climbed on top of me, like he was going to stick it into me anyway. I was scared, and I woke up. But I was kind of excited too."

"That is a pretty unusual dream," said John, quite surprised but not wanting to make a big deal of it. "You want a hug and then back to sleep?"

After the hug, Katy said, "But what was that thing where his penis should be?"

"Um, penises can change. Usually they're small and floppy. But when a man's going to make a baby, it gets big and hard like that. That really was his penis."

"It was? Then... It's too big."

"Well, when girls grow up, their vaginas get bigger too, and they're pretty stretchy, so a big hard penis can fit in."

"So -- so, it was real?"

"No, honey, of course not. It was just a dream." He came out of his night time fog enough to be puzzled. How could she be dreaming accurately about something that she had never been exposed to? "Are you sure you've never seen a big penis like that?"

"No, never. I didn't think it was a penis."

"You didn't see anything like it before, thinking it was something else?"

"No."

"Hmmm, that's strange."

"But there's something else, daddy. It wasn't just like we decided to make a baby and decided to do that yucky thing. He really wanted to put it in me, like just really wanted to, like it would be fun. And I wanted him to too. If I could have figured out how it fit. I wanted him to do that weird thing to me!"

"Well, Katy, that's the way it is with mommies and daddies. They like it when he puts his penis into her vagina. They do it even when they're not trying to make a baby, because, well, because they want to. And it feels good."

Katy sat up straight. "So you and mommy did it more than once?"

"Um, yes, Katy. We did it more than once. All married men and women do it regularly -- in private, and they don't tell anyone, of course."

"Huh!"

"But that's all for when you're much, much older. Little kids don't do anything like that. And even when you grow up, you never have to do it if you don't want to."

"But in my dream --"

"Ah, it's just a dream, Katy. We dream all kinds of things. Don't worry about it. Now go back to sleep."

"OK, daddy."

After another kiss, he trudged back to bed. As he was drifting off, he wondered why Katy would be having a dream like that. One possibility was sexual abuse. So he asked her casually later if she and her friends ever played with what was between each other's legs, and she said 'no' almost absentmindedly, so he was about as sure as he could be that there was nothing like that going on.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy? Daddy?"

John dragged himself out of a deep sleep and walked down to Katy's room.

"Daddy, I had another dream!"

She didn't look at all upset. He was of a mind to tell her she was a big girl and to go back to sleep unless she was really scared, but he hesitated. Her last dream had certainly been interesting. He sighed.

"I dreamed about Luke again. We wanted to make a baby, and he got on top of me and stuck that big fat penis right between my legs and pushed. And it felt really weird, but it just slid inside! It felt so big up there, but it didn't hurt. And then in my dream it felt really good! Really, really good! And then I had one of those... well, you know how I used to masturbate and then you got me to only do it in private?"

"Yes, I remember. You've been very good about that lately."

"Well, when I do it for a while, I get this big happy feeling and then I'm done. I still do it a lot, daddy. Just about every night. I like those big happy feelings."

"Umm, that's nice --"

"But in my dream I had the same kind! When his big penis was going in and out of me really fast! So is that how it feels good, like that?"

"Um..." He was more comfortable talking about sex than his wife, but how much should he say? Be honest, answer the question, and get back to bed, he figured. "Yes, that's how it feels good. Just like that."

"But in the dream he acted like that too, his thingie got real big up inside me and then he moaned and relaxed."

"Yeah, it's the same thing. Boys feel that too. I mean men do. When they're making babies. In fact, it's just when they feel really good that the special fluid comes out."

"Oh, wow! So I can feel good when a big penis is going in and out of me?"

"No, Katy. You're way too young. Your vagina is still small. None of this happens for real until you're much older."

"But I feel good down there. I feel really good, so that part's already grown up!"

"Um, well, maybe, but you're still way too young to be even thinking about doing it with anyone else." But apparently not too young to have dreams about it.

"Daddy, what's that bulge down there?" Before John could react, she reached out and made contact with his erect penis. Katy's eyes were like saucers.

John snatched her hand away roughly and put it back in her lap. "Katy! That's private. You know now to touch people's private parts!" He hadn't realized his body was reacting that way.

"But daddy, it's big and hard. Like you want to make a baby!"

"No, honey, it's not that at all. A penis gets hard other times too, not just when he wants to make a baby." And one of those times is when people are talking about sex. Even little girls. And it was obvious from Katy's grin that she knew it wasn't an accident either. "So, now, it's time to go back to sleep! You feel OK?"

She nodded and flopped down on her back. He pulled the covers up and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek.

"Good night, daddy!"

"Good night."

His cock was still hard as he lay in bed. Part of him was tempted to wake Jenny up for sex, but she'd never go for that. She lay on her side facing away from him, curled up. He had a momentary impulse to nestle behind her, pull her panties to the side and plunge deep into her pussy. He was sure he'd blow his load the second he got in to the hilt. But that was out of the question of course.

Then he heard a giggle from his daughter's room, then another one, and he was wide awake. He listened very carefully and thought he heard faint rustling. He knew he heard a few moans, and after a while he definitely heard a big, "Aaaaahhhhhh!"

He wasn't attracted to his daughter, of course. She was five and a half years old! And it would be incest. But when she talked about sex in such detail and with such delight... It naturally got him in the mood, right? He figured Katy would fall asleep after her orgasm, and indeed there were no more sounds. But he was wide awake. He lay for a minute, trying to relax, then tossed and turned. Finally he walked to the master bathroom, reflecting that had been ages since he'd done this in the bathroom. What was good enough for daughter was good enough for father too. He got a wad of toilet paper in his left hand, ready to catch his mess. He stroked himself with his right, fantasizing about Elizabeth, the young assistant at the office -- fantasizing she lay on the waiting room couch, dress up and panties down as she invited him into her pussy. Imagining himself thrusting deep into her cunt, he soon got his release, sticking the wad of toilet paper over the end of his cock just as it started spurting. When he'd caught his breath he went back to bed. Just as he was drifting off, he realized uneasily that in his imagination Katy's face had superimposed itself on Elizabeth's just as he came.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy?"

It was after dinner, and Jenny was cleaning the kitchen. Katy had found him in his study. There were still a couple minutes before bath time.

"I had another dream last night, and I didn't wake you up."

"You weren't too scared, I hope?"

"No, not scared. It was the same kind of dream, but, well, even more. But I can't remember it so well now. I didn't want to wake you up, but with no one to tell it to it just kind of went away."

"Dreams do that," he said.

"But I want to remember!" she said.

He pursed his lips, thinking. Part of him was dying to know what his daughter's imagination had come up with this time. But mostly, like a good daddy, he wanted to help his daughter. He had an idea. They took most of their pictures with their phones these days, but he had kept the old digital camera. "There's the camera, right? It takes movies."

"But there's nothing to see!" said Katy with a giggle.

"True, but movies have sound too, right?"

"Oh."

"So I can set the camera up for you, and if you wake up with a dream, you can turn it on and tell the dream. Softly, though, so you don't wake me and mommy up."

"OK, thanks daddy!"

While Katy took her bath he set the camera up in her room on the bedside table.

\---------------------------------------------------------

John was totally nonchalant about it. Just one more little job to do. While Jenny was supervising Katy's bath the next evening, he examined the camera in Katy's room and saw there was a movie. It was very nice of Katy not to wake him up. He could do his part of helping Katy remember her dreams during waking hours. So he uploaded the movie to his desktop computer in his study and erased it on the camera to make more room, then he put the camera back where it was.

In their household Katy went to bed first, of course, by 8:30 in theory. Jenny turned in around 11:00, and John typically stayed up until 12:30.

At 11:30 John seated himself before the computer in his study. He figured he ought to see if the recording process had worked. Maybe it would be inaudible, or he would just hear some confused babbling that would trail off within a few minutes, followed by silence until the camera's memory was full. The important thing was that he was helping Katy do something she wanted -- to remember her dreams. 

"Hi, camera, this is Katy. Can you hear me? I had another really weird dream. My daddy said I shouldn't wake him up all the time just because I have weird dreams. Unless I'm really scared or something. But if I tell it to you, Mr. Camera, then maybe I'll remember it better. So you'll have to pretend to be my daddy. So, this is what I dreamed."

John instantly forgot that his purpose was to make sure the camera was working right. Katy's dream was mesmerizing. There were characters and dialog. She used different voices for the different parts. She was also dreaming about other people's thoughts.

[Few people can dictate a story smoothly, and far fewer kindergarteners. So it's presented in cleaned up form, with grown-up vocabulary added. But the story is all Katy's. Katy's dream story.]

\---------------------------------------------------------  
Katy's Dream: A Cunny Makes Sperm Smell Sweet

"William Reynolds Jones!"

"Wha? Huh?"

"You wake up this minute! I can smell it all the way in the other room!"

"Smell what? Ummm, uh-oh."

"Another wet dream! You're a very rude boy!"

"I'm sorry, mom, I can't help it."

"Oh, you can't help it, huh? You can't help it once you're in bed, but you know how to prevent it, right?"

"Um, yeah, I guess..."

"You guess! Sperm smells disgusting when it just goes out in the air like that. You remember where you're supposed to put it?"

"Umm, yeah, I guess, but I was so tired after practice."

"Well, I'm sure you were, but you still remembered to go to the bathroom before bed, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's not much harder to prevent a wet dream, right?"

"Well, a little." Bill stripped off his pajamas and briefs and threw them angrily onto the floor, then headed off naked to the bathroom for a very quick shower. He hoped he would find on his return that his mother had taken the dirty clothes to soak and headed back to bed, but no such luck.

"So, tell me your plan to keep this from happening again."

"Mom, I know what to do!" he said with exasperation.

His mother told him anyway. "Your darling sweet sister Katy, she's 8 years old now. She'll take it! You know she adores you, and she loves pulling down her panties, spreading her legs and having you dive in. And a boy your age, a couple strokes and you start spurting, right? Just stay in long enough that all the dribbles are out, then use her cunny lips as a squeegee on the way out. And her girly juice makes your semen all clean and fresh before it comes out. And it's good for her, too."

"I know all that, mom," he said with exasperation. "I've been doing it a couple times a week for a year."

"Just six months. But after those couple wet dreams a month ago you agreed to do it at least every other day, right? You're growing up and making more sperm, so you've got to get rid of it more often. I'm thinking we'd better go to every single day. You're lucky, you know. A lot of boys have to go over to a neighbor's house to find a free little girl to take it, and it's not always close. You've got your own sister, and she loves to get it."

Katy padded in.

"What's that yucky smell? Did you do bad with your sperm again, Billy? Don't you like me enough?"

"Gosh, I'm sorry, Katy. I was so tired and you were already asleep!"

"That's OK, Billy. You can just crawl into my bed and pull up my nightie. I don't wear panties to bed, just for you. I'd wake up in time to have a big squeezy cum-cum when you stick it in, and it only takes you a couple seconds."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, sis. Tomorrow night, OK?"

"Bill..." said his mother, her hand gliding between his legs.

"What? I already shot the stuff out just a few minutes ago!" he said, but he didn't move away.

"Yeah, true..." said his mother, stroking her son's organ, which rapidly got hard. "But a boy your age..."

"Oh, all right! ... Katy, would you like a nice quick little fuck now?"

His mother interrupted. "You owe her a nice long one -- you can last at least a minute!"

"Oh, goody!" said Katy.

Katy skipped back to her room, and Bill followed, his stiff cock swing from side to side.

Within seconds she was on her back, nightgown scrunched up around her stomach, with no panties covering her tender girl flesh.

"Tell you what, sis, let me be specially nice to you," he said, aiming his tongue rather than his cock between her legs.

"Oh, that's OK, you don't have to... don't have to... Oh, mmmmmm, aaaahhhhhhh, oh, Billy, oh, oh, OH!" She went silent and started twitching.

As he rose to replace tongue with cock, he noticed his mother at the doorway, smiling. He gave her a dirty look, and she disappeared with a quick wave.

When Katy stopped twitching, she spread her pussy lips apart for her big brother's prong.

He slid into her slick, hot, ever-so-grateful pussy, which squeezed him tightly, asking in its primitive lusty way for his mess of sperm.

Her eyes were shut, and her face showed how much she liked it, while her little hands rested gently on his upper back.

Bill gave deep, strong thrusts as his cock swelled and the delicious pleasure built. When he felt his orgasm becoming inevitable, he switched to a higher gear, stabbing deep into his little sister, each jab hard against the end of her pussy giving her another jolt of pleasure. And then as his ecstasy matched hers, his own contractions began, shooting thick blobs of his sperm into her depths. As her cervix sensed the sperm, it completed her orgasm. Her cunny gripped him especially hard, and he knew she was ready for him to pull out as he was. He didn't need to use her cunny lips as a squeegee, since her cunt muscles were very strong and gripped him so tightly, keeping every drop of fluid up inside her. He loved his sister, and lay beside her for a minute enjoying her small warm presence. Yeah, he'd have to make sure to do this every night, no matter how tired he was.

When he got up, Katy was asleep already, and Bill thought about pulling the nightgown down to make her decent but didn't want to wake her up. He drew up the covers, blew a kiss onto her cheek, and headed back to bed.

Meanwhile, like all little cunnies, his sister's stayed tight shut until it turned his sperm sweet. When she went to the toilet in the morning she first let the sperm ooze out onto some toilet paper and stuck her finger up inside to get the rest of it out. Then she put that aside while she peed. She wiped herself with some other paper she dropped into the toilet as usual. Then she put the special paper in the dish on the hallway table that was just for that purpose, and the heavenly smell of brotherly sperm transformed by sisterly cunny could grace the house for the rest of the day.

\---------------------------------------------------------

At that point in the recording Katy switched from storytelling to commentary. "I think there was some more, camera, but that's all I can remember. And I'm pretty tired." After a brief pause, she added, more to herself than the camera, "How do I know all that stuff?"

She yawned and he heard rustling, but no more talking. She had forgotten to turn off the camera. His instinct was that she was wasting tape -- but of course in this modern era she wasn't using up anything except a little battery charge.

John realized that in her telling of the tale, there was a point where her voice slowed and she took some extra breaths. When she said, "Oh, Billy, oh, oh, OH!", it was very convincing. There were then sighs and a few seconds of silence before she said, "She went silent and started twitching." She didn't say that exactly, of course. Each phrase was exhaled breathily: "She didn't ... make any sound ... for a while, then, ... uuhhh, ... her body did twitches." So she was obviously masturbating, and coming just at the point in the story where she dreamed she came. That was OK. She was following the rules, doing it in private; it was her private recording of her private dream. But then she really had wanted to tell him these dreams, and recording it was a compromise, so of course she'd expect he might listen to it. He wondered if he should ask her if she wanted to listen too. He was suddenly very uncomfortable. However mellow he might think he was talking about sex, the idea of listening to that recording with her present was something else again. She might have forgotten already that she'd even had the dream -- he hoped she had. But there was no harm in saving it. It would be like a home movie if Katy was interested when she was older. It was a pretty racy home movie, though, so he put it on an encrypted partition.

John also realized his erection was very hard. At his desk he sorted bills for a while and the erection subsided.

John had left the camera on her bedside table lying on its back, and the initial jiggling of the picture suggested she had just grabbed the camera and pressed the "On" button. All the video showed was the ceiling in gray, with a gradient of light diffusing from the night light in the hallway. It occurred to him that if he put the camera standing up, then all she'd have to do to turn it on was press down on the "On" button, which would then be on top. He crept into her room. He first checked and found no dream recorded, then changed it to that position. It didn't really matter which way it was pointed for the purpose at hand, but he pointed it at her, and if she didn't move it around, maybe some facial expressions would be discernible in the gray.

When he checked during bath time the next day, there was no movie recorded on the camera. He felt disappointment, and a brief wash of shame at his reaction. But there was one the next night.

There was the sound of a big yawn. "That was a really weird one too! Last night I told the whole dream and then realized I didn't push the button to turn the camera on. Dumb Katy! But then I was too tired to tell it all over again. Something about lots and lots of men with penises above me, and all the sperm shot out onto my tummy." She giggled briefly. "This time I remembered. Here's what I dreamed:"

\---------------------------------------------------------  
Katy's Dream: I'm a Big Girl Now!

Katy stamped her foot. "But mommy! I'm a big girl! I'm big enough to get it!"

"No way," said 8-year-old Annie. "You're still just a kid."

"I am not!" Tears of rage filled the 6-year-old.

"Now, now, Annie," said their mother Kristin. "You were about her age when you got it for the first time."

Annie let with a sniff.

"So why are you so impatient, little Katy?"

"You get it; I've seen it. And you feel so good. And Annie gets it too, and has her orgasms. But I never get any!"

"You know as well as I do that your vagina has to get big enough, otherwise it will hurt. And Mark from next door has been very nice, bringing his cum over in a cup."

"It's not a cunny! It's a vagina -- or a cunt! I'm big enough to have a cunt!"

"OK, honey, we can call it your cunt. And you've been a good girl, smearing Mark's stuff all over your big lips and little lips and stuffing it in your pussy to help it get bigger."

"Stuffing it up my cunt, mommy!"

"OK. But 'pussy' isn't just for little girls, big girls have pussies too. And I helped you too, right? I used my finger so I could get the stuff in further, right? Because it's longer? And I check how you're coming along."

"Yeah. Can you try again now, to see if I'm big enough?"

Kristin sighed. "Well, OK, if you really want. But I tried just yesterday, remember?"

Katy grinned, hitched up her white dress, bounced down on the sofa, lifted her hips enough to pull her panties down around her ankles, and then spread her legs wide.

Kristin spread her daughter's lips with one hand and slid the tip of her middle finger smoothly into the girl. When she was a girl, her vagina would have been dry.

But there had been the genetic engineering that everyone was doing, and she was always amazed how her girls were different from her. All Katy had to do was think about sex for a couple seconds and her pussy got engorged, wet and long. Her finger slid easily up into her daughter. She withdrew that finger and put in two, and though they weren't quite as tight as yesterday, she said, "I don't think so, honey."

"Try the third one, OK? Put the third finger in!" They both knew that if her mother could get three fingers in, then she'd be big enough for her daddy's penis.

"Well, OK, but tell me if it hurts." She was just able to get the three finger tips in, and Katy didn't cry out. Her brow furrowed for just a second.

"You want me to put them in more?"

"Yeah!"

Kristin pushed, and they slid all the way inside.

"See, they went! I don't mind if it hurts a little! I want to feel daddy up there!"

How had her baby grown up so fast! To be ready for sex already! When she was a girl she never even thought about sex, but the genetic change made girls think about it from when they were little. Of course she'd been able to play with herself and get good feelings, like when she bounced up and down on her teddy bear. Her daughters couldn't do that. Their clitoris was deep inside, right up by their cervix. The longest finger just couldn't reach it, or if it did, it didn't feel like anything. It was only a penis that could make it feel good. A girl like Annie just felt fantastic as the penis pumped in and out, and then when the man in his extremity spurted his semen onto it, her clitoris could sense it and that's when she'd convulse with orgasm and release. One idea of the change was to get the sexes aligned so all a man had to do was seek his pleasure and he'd automatically give the woman just what she wanted. Or the girl.

"OK," sighed Kristin.

Katy bounced up and with her panties still around her ankles, hugged her mother and covered her with kisses. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said.

It was late on a sunny afternoon. "But you'd better get ready. Take a bath now, and then we'll get your pink panties and that blue dress, OK? You want to be pretty for daddy."

"OK, mommy, OK!" said Katy. She zoomed off to get ready for her bath in record time.

Kristin knew that her husband Steve had been looking at Katy longingly for some time now. He would be very happy to get into his youngest daughter's pussy.

Katy was all butterflies when his daddy came into her room. Her mommy had said Katy could tell him she was ready for sex with him, but she had been too shy. What if he didn't want her after all? She'd had her mommy tell him.

"Hi, honey," he said softly as he stood before her.

"Hi," was all she managed.

"Stand up, princess... You're so pretty... Here, come to daddy."

He held out his arms and took her under the arms as she jumped, then wrapped her legs around behind his back, hands clutching his shoulders. One of his hands was under her bottom, the other behind her back.

"So pretty," he said, and reached in slowly for a kiss. A real grown-up kiss!

Katy's lips tingled. After a brief pause, their lips rubbed back and forth very gently.

"So sexy," he said next. The hand holding her bottom squeezed, and he brought his face back away from hers.

"You want to lie down? There are so many places I want to touch you!"

"Yes!" Katy said. Moments later her daddy wore nothing but briefs, which covered a large bulge. As she sat beside him on the bed his hands were all over her, gliding over her arms and neck, the back and front of her dress. His lips kissed her hair, her cheek, her ear, and then her lips again for minutes at a time. She could hear the excitement in his breathing.

His left hand slid up under her dress and touched softly but urgently against her girl part through her panties. She spread her legs to allow more contact.

"Let's both get naked," he said suddenly, and she nodded eagerly. He whipped off her dress as she lifted her bottom once, tugging on her panties when she was a little slow to lift that bottom a second time. His own briefs disappeared in a flash, revealing the strong, firm organ she had admired so many times as she'd seen it burrow into her mother or sister or some other female. Now it was her turn!

She lay on her back, legs spread, hands out to the sides. Her daddy was going to do his sexual thing with her. As he mounted her, eyes bright with lust, she reached out one hand to brush his approaching stiff cock.

"That's nice, honey, but I've got to get into you -- into your sweet cunt!"

Katy thrilled at the word that meant he saw her as a big girl, and a moment later she thrilled at the warm knob pressing against her cunt's opening.

Then he pressed hard. Her tissues stretched and stretched some more. There was a little sting, but mostly she was just amazed to feel his hot cock stuff her little body. He didn't waste time before burrowing into her, deeper and deeper, until finally she felt it for the first time in her life. Sexual pleasure! Her daddy was very excited and showed his love for her by thrusting in and out, hard and deep and fast, over and over. Each time he jammed his cock tip into the end of her, she felt a new jolt of pleasure.

"Oh, baby," he said. "You want it? You want all the gooey sperm?"

"Yes!" panted Katy frantically. She was on fire with pleasure but also knew she needed more.

Her daddy growled, "You're so sexy, little Katy, I love you so much, oh, unnnh, arrgggh, oh, oh, UNNNNHHHHH!"

And that's when she felt it. Honey, ambrosia, magic fluid pulsed into her, bathing her little cervix and giving her ecstasy beyond anything she'd dreamed possible. And it was her daddy doing it to her, and she was a sexy big girl who made him do it and feel so happy himself. She cried for joy and squeezed him, and as he looked at her, his eyes were moist too.

When they'd caught their breath, he began kissing her again, and she eagerly kissed him back.

His cock had slid out of her and shrunk, and now she felt it growing again, pressing against her leg. "You want ti again?" he asked urgently. In response to her eager nod, he mounted her again, his knees nudging her legs even further apart. He shoved his organ once more to the hilt and started fucking away again. It felt just as fantastic, but she treasured the unfinished delight more this time since she knew how it would end. And within a couple minutes, everything was right with the world as he spurted his ecstasy deep in her cunt, causing hers an instant later.

Twice more they did it before she fell asleep in his arms. Once in the night she felt his desire again and nodded eagerly when he asked if she'd like it again. He spent less than a minute plunging her depths before sending her over the top again. And they did it one final time in the morning, where he teased her for 20 minutes of build-up before his cock spat its load against her cervix and gave her the richest orgasm of all.

She loved her daddy more than anyone ever loved another person.

\---------------------------------------------------------

After a pause, Katy said, "You know, Mr. Camera, Daddy told me about how men and women really like making babies. And he said how women get those fantastic feelings from a penis going in and out -- unnh, unnh, unnh! I just had to poke around up there and find what it was like. It really is a hole! And when I've been doing my naughty thing for a while, it gets kind of wet in there. I poked with my pinky, and it went in and it hurt just a little. Now I use my middle finger and can shove it in all the way and can't reach the end. It feels nice, but I don't get any big happy feelings like the other way. Well, nighty-night, camera." Her face loomed in the picture and she mimed a kiss towards the lens, then a hand reached in and shut it off.

John's cock reached peak hardness a short way into Katy's story, and he fished it out of his pants. Katy was dreaming about doing it with her father! The study door was open, but he didn't care if Jenny or even Katy walked in on him. He stroked himself enough to get pleasure, but held his climax as the story unfolded. Adding to his frantic desire was the video. The camera was aimed too high to show the bed, but it showed Katy's two knees. They moved in an irregular pattern, but the fast rhythm of what was happening between his girl's legs moved her knees. When her mommy got three fingers in, her calves and feet flew up into the air, toes pointing and flexing. At the moment of the first simultaneous daddy-daughter orgasm in the story, the knees suddenly went higher as she thrust her hips upward, though not high enough to show any part of her pelvis in the picture. At the same moment, John shot his first spurt onto his throat, while the second and third formed big globs on his dress shirt.

As his thoughts gradually unfogged from orgasm, he pondered. Where was Katy getting these ideas? How would she have gotten the idea of genetically engineered females with different sexuality? And all those X-rated words! Was it possible she had really been exposed to all that? He was amused to catch himself seriously wondering if she was possessed by some sort of demon spirit. Whatever its source, her psyche had dreams of a great deal of very explicit sex, involving Katy herself. First there was brother-sister incest, then father-daughter. Not just any daughter. A girl named Katy. Katy and her father. He smiled, then sobered as he realized it was all just imagination, and could never be real.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
Katy's Dream: Show and Tell

"Now, class, let's move on to show and tell."

Second grader Katy groaned softly and shifted in her seat. She'd forgotten to bring something! And this was the second time in a month. Mrs. Hawkins would not be pleased at all!

One by one the boys and girls went up to the front and described what they'd brought: blue jay feather, cupcake wrapper, newspaper clipping, doll, old coin...

And then it was her turn. She couldn't just say she didn't have anything -- she just couldn't. She'd forgotten her homework a couple times recently too. But if she walked to the front of the class, she could put off the moment of reckoning for just a little longer. There she stood, all eyes on her, panicked. And then she had an idea. She flipped up her dress to reveal the diaper she was wearing. She'd taken it from the supply for her baby brother.

There were gasps and giggles. "Does she wet her pants?" whispered one girl to her neighbor.

"Class, class, be quiet!" barked Mrs. Hawkins. "Katy, what is the meaning of this?"

Holding the front of her dress in her teeth, Katy unfastened the adhesive tabs that held it closed and lowered it a little.

Her pussy lips came into view. They were covered with sticky stuff.

"Um," she said. "This is a diaper."

"Do you have a medical problem?" asked the teacher sternly.

"No, I don't!" Katy said. "But when men and big boys do their cum up in my little pussy, it leaks all over everything!" As she spoke, another little blob dripped off of her pussy lips and into the diaper below.

Mrs. Hawkins strode over and put her hand out. Katy meekly handed the diaper over. The teacher raised it to her nose and sniffed. Apparently she was satisfied that Katy was telling the truth about what the diaper contained.

"We should get you to the doctor, Katy, after what happened. Are you injured?"

"Oh, no! Not at all." She let her dress drop back down so she was modest again.

"What are you talking about?" asked Joey, one of the little boys.

"Oh! Oh dear," said Mrs. Hawkins. "I'm not supposed to be teaching you this, but..." She took the time to explain the basics of how babies were made, ending with, "And sometimes bad men do that to little girls like Katy, even though they're way too young to have babies... Let me pass this around. You can look and sniff, but don't touch!"

Katy felt slimy stuff gathering on her pussy lips and reached up under her dress to slather it on the inside of her thigh -- at least she wouldn't leak on the carpet, because that would make Mrs. Hawkins angry too. Seeing her difficulty, the teacher handed her a box of tissues, which Katy availed herself of gratefully.

"So, tell us what happened, Katy."

"Um, well, I have my three big brothers and my daddy, and they do their cums up my cunny every night -- they thank me so much and tell me how nice I am, and do all my chores for me. But last night my aunt and uncle were visiting with their sons. They have two sets of twins. Larry and Lester are 16, while John and Josh are 13. And they'd never had a chance to put their dic -- their penises into a girl before, so they were all excited to. So after dinner last night most of the family ended up in my mommy and daddy's bedroom upstairs. All four of the cousins did it."

"Oh, dear," said Mrs. Hawkins, sighing. "Go on."

"So..." She realized what she was going to say was actually kind of the truth. "I was going to find a show and tell, but I never got the time."

"Surely you can tell your cousins that they need to keep their penises in their pants long enough for you to do your homework?"

"Well..." She had a point. "But my mommy says that if I let one boy poke me up there and finish and make a mess in there, it's not polite to say no to the others. That's playing favorites."

"Really!" said Mrs. Hawkins, shaking her head. "How did this all get started?"

"Well, my biggest brother Luke started coming into my bedroom at night. He's always been my favorite brother, and we did back rubs and stuff, and then did them without clothes, and then he began playing with my private girl parts."

"And you didn't stop him?"

"No, well -- it felt good, you see. Then he started licking me down there..." She surely couldn't say just how good that felt, but she suddenly realized she was smiling and just as suddenly made herself stop.

"Then what?" asked a girl, sitting on the edge of her seat.

"And he kept putting fingers up inside me, and that felt OK, and then he started putting his penis up there, and that felt really great. And so we'd do that every night." She paused.

"Yes?" prodded Mrs. Hawkins.

"Then my mommy found out."

"And I hope she punished your brother?"

"No, she asked me and I said it was fun, so she figured it was up to me."

"My goodness!"

"But she said it wasn't fair to keep it just between me and Luke. My other brothers might get their feelings hurt. So my other two brothers started doing it too. And then my daddy joined in. He's got the biggest penis of anyone!"

All eyes were riveted on Katy. A trickle of sperm flowed down her thigh past the hem of her dress.

"You're leaking," said a boy.

"Oh! Thanks," said Katy, who got another tissue to wipe it up. "So sometimes I'd get tired of lying there while they poked their penises into me, but my mommy says it's not polite to tease a boy. Once you let him do it once, you can't just make him stop," she said.

"Is that so?" murmured Mrs. Hawkins.

"So, last night, when my cousins and my uncle and my dad and my brothers had all done it once, the cousins wanted to do it again. My mommy explained that their balls had lots and lots of sperm to get rid of, because they'd never had a girl to do it in before. So they stuck their thingies up again and spurted some more. But after they'd done it three times each, she put her foot down and said that was enough for everyone. Even so, I didn't get to sleep until midnight!"

The class was silent.

"But then in the middle of the night the four cousins snuck into my bedroom and said they really wanted to do it again. They had to leave today so they'd never get a chance to do it again for a long time. So I let them. I figured that's what my mommy would want me to do if she wasn't worried about me getting enough sleep, and I knew I'd have enough sleep. So they each did it a bunch of times, and I kind of fell asleep after a while, and didn't go to the bathroom afterward to clean myself like I usually do. And I woke up late and had to rush to get here, so I just grabbed one of my baby brother's diapers."

"Well, that was resourceful of you," said Mrs. Hawkins. "That was certainly a unique show and tell. Do you want this back?"

"Oh yes, I think I'd better, or I'll leak all over everything," said Katy, wiping herself once more with tissues to make her point.

"Yes, I can see that," said the teacher, handing back the diaper. And she smiled.

Katy put the diaper back in position, but the tabs wouldn't stick again. Mrs. Hawkins saw her dilemma and handed her some tape, so she taped the diaper on again.

She worried a little because she'd lied. The cousins had only done it to her twice before bed and once in the middle of the night. And she didn't say how she loved it like never before, because after so many penis-pokes she just started having another orgasm every time one of them stuck his cock into her, and it felt fantastic.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Dreams cannot be bad, said John. Dreams cannot be bad, he repeated to himself. That was a pretty gross dream! Wholesale incest. Rivers of cum. Explaining it in front of class. John shuddered. Dreams cannot be bad.

While recounting this dream to the camera Katy had sat on the bed facing the bedside table, with her hand under her nightgown moving rhythmically. There was just enough light to see her face go slack with pleasure the three times she'd orgasmed during the telling.

Fortunately the daytime Katy still seemed like a well-adjusted child. She did well in school and had friends -- none of whom had big brothers or other men hanging out at their houses, he took some pains to ascertain. She wasn't exactly an angel at home, but she was good enough. She was apparently an avid masturbator, but was very conscientious about doing it only alone, and everyone said a person couldn't hurt themselves by masturbating too much. And then there were the dreams, which of course nobody can control.

John had dug up a women's bathing suit catalog to look at while masturbating. His eyes were glued to his favorite model as he achieved release. His mind could play tricks with images he created in his own head, which sometimes shifted into being Katy, but the woman was right there on the page, wearing her little red bikini that barely covered her large breasts and stretched to cover her unmistakeably womanly hips.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy?" It was a whisper, but it was very close.

John dragged himself out of a deep sleep. His daughter was standing beside his bed in her nightgown. "Oh, hi," he whispered in turn. He looked over at Jenny, who stirred but did not waken.

John put his finger to his lips and quietly got up, accompanying Katy back to her room.

Katy sat on the bed and John sat beside her.

"What's the matter?" said John. He tried to strike the right balance between understanding and affection on the one hand and fatherly irritation at being awakened yet again. He was uncertain if the result was as he intended, because in fact he was utterly fascinated by his daughter's dream life.

"More dreaming."

"You've been using the camera to record it, I see." The camera was still on.

"Yeah, thanks, daddy. It helps. The camera is like a friend. Not as good as you, of course..." She hugged his side and squeezed. "I'm worried, daddy. I'm not sure my dreams are normal. Or if I'm sick somehow."

John suppressed his gut reaction and gave his standard sensitive parent speech. "Nothing in a dream can be wrong, honey. Our imaginations come up with whatever they come up with. You can have a bad dream, but you can't be a bad girl for having a dream."

"I guess... But some of these dreams... Do you watch the movies, daddy?"

"No." He said it instantly, reflexively. He had just lied to his daughter. Not a white lie or a convenient lie. An outright, bald lie. "I do copy them to the computer, so you could listen to your dreams some day if you wanted."

"Oh... You should erase them. They're bad."

"I told you, no dream can be bad. You say now you don't want them, but who knows, when you're all grown up, you might think differently." When Katy was silent, he continued, "You don't need to record them, of course."

"No, I still have to talk to my friend the camera."

"Well, you could still talk to him when he's not recording."

"You silly daddy! I can't talk to him unless he's listening. Like you listen."

"OK," he said, his stomach itching from the lie. "Do you want to tell me about this dream? As long as I'm here."

"No," said Katy quickly. "That's OK. But I want a cuddle."

John held Katy as she crawled up onto his lap. When he felt his erection rising, he lifted her briefly and crossed his legs, trapping his incredibly ill-behaved penis between them, before setting her back down. She was warm and soft against him. His flesh and blood, light of his life. His daughter. A trace of that precious smell she'd given off since she was a baby wafted up once more and melted his heart.

"Better, honey?" he asked after a minute.

She nodded as she crawled off and flopped down in bed.

"Good night, sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too, daddy."

\---------------------------------------------------------  
Katy's Dream: Naughty Little Girls Make Men Have To Do It To Them

Katy had gone with her family to live for a year with her cousins in that strange foreign country they called home. She'd heard rumors.

"What's it like with the men?" she asked her cousin Elizabeth, a couple years older.

"The men?"

"With that thing they do with the girls?"

"Oh, they're nice. Because we make them think naughty thoughts, they want to stick their thingies into that hole between your legs."

"And you let them?"

"Oh, of course you let them. It's our fault they want to. If we were good girls we wouldn't make them feel like doing it to us. It's not bad once you get used to it. Everyone knows men have to do it and when a man asks a girl she's got to spread her legs for him. When he sees a girl who tempts him he's just got to do it to her."

"What's it like? Does it hurt?"

"No, we're all stretched out first, right?"

Katy nodded. That had been part of getting ready to go to the new country.

"Your hole looks tiny, but it can stretch to take a really big penis thingie -- and some of them are really big! The men are often really nice about it. They'll kiss you and rub you and say nice things, but you can tell they're just itching to stick it in you, and they usually do before long. Others just stare at you, get you somewhere horizontal, and stick it in. It's kind of fun from the rear. You just feel this huge blunt thing stuffing you from behind, then shoving in and out really quick."

"Oh."

"And it always ends the same. They get real excited and tense and their thingies get even bigger, and then they spurt their stuff up into your hole."

"Ewwww."

"Nah, it's not bad. Men have to do it. And girls are just made to take it. If we can't keep ourselves from making the men need it, we certainly have to have the holes so they can do it and have to let them in. Then the stuff dribbles out, and you gotta sop it up somehow. It's a girl's job to take care of a man's mess."

"Why don't they?"

"Them? Girls are meant to serve men -- that's the way things are if the world is going right. And the mess is up inside our bodies, so how are they supposed to deal with it?"

"Oh."

"And the great thing is how happy they are. You get to make a man happy, just by having a nice little hole that's stretchy and can take a big penis. And making men happy is what girls are for."

"I thought you said if we were good they wouldn't be that way."

"Yeah, that's true, but since we're bad and they have to do it, then it's good if they're happy about the bad thing we made them do."

"How often does it happen?"

"Oh, for me it's a couple times a week. But you're awfully cute. Blond hair and those big blue eyes. You might get it more often."

So Katy was a little nervous when her uncle came into her bedroom. What would it be like to finally have a man do it to her?

"You nervous, Katy?" he asked in his funny accent.

She just nodded.

He sat beside her and caressed her cheek, then kissed it. "You want to play some, or you just want to me to do it to you?"

"Just do it," she whispered.

"OK, let's see what you've got."

Katy lay back and hitched her dress up around her middle. She wasn't wearing any panties and she spread her legs wide, like she'd been told.

"Oh, baby," said the man, pulling down his shorts and briefs.. "You sure are bad for making me think these thoughts!"

"I'm sorry," she said. Were girls really bad for making think that, or was that just a funny idea they had in this country?

He mounted her, working himself into position, and she felt the blunt knob of his cock against her private spot. Then he pushed, and her tissues gave way. His cock was thick and as he worked more and more of it into her she felt totally stuffed. He began moving it back and forth, and she couldn't believe how deep he was inside her body.

"Oh, baby, I can't last!" he said, picking up his pace, thrusting deeper and deeper, faster and faster, and a few seconds later he let out a big, "Aaaaahhhhh!" and she knew he was doing his mess up inside her. And that was all there was to it. She'd felt stuffed halfway up her tummy, but it was OK. Kind of warm actually.

A couple seconds later he pulled out. "Ah, see what you made me do?" he said, chiding gently, pointing to his his slick cock and the goop oozing out of her pussy. "Well, let's go to the bathroom and you can clean it up. First take your dress off."

She'd been told about this part too. He took off his shirt so they were both naked, then scooped her up in his arms and looked at her with a friendly smile as he carried her to the bathroom.

"Oh, look, you leaked on my arm too! Bad girl!"

"Sorry," she said. She couldn't see right away how she could help leaking, but it must be her fault.

"Well, get the warm water going in the tub... Good, now squat in there and clean yourself off..."

She splashed and rubbed warm water all over her pussy parts and the goop washed away.

"Now do me," he said, kneeling on the floor by the faucet end of the tub, pressing his pelvis forward so his cock and balls were just over the tub.

With a bit more hesitation, she used the warm water to clean off his thingie. "A little more," he said, so she did it a few more times. It looked like it was getting harder again.

"Mmmmm," he said. "Say, do you have to pee? You think you could?"

She hesitated and stood up, heading to the toilet.

"Nah, just do it right there in the tub. There's no harm... And just do it standing up straight like that, no need to squat."

It took her a little while to let go in that unfamiliar position. They had strange customs in this country. But soon a little flood of pee dribbled forth from her front.

"Ah, that's nice," he said. "But, oh, look what you've done!" He pointed to his thoroughly hard cock. "You've made me have to do it to you again! Just clean yourself off and get the pee all rinsed away... Good, now on your knees, like a doggy." He climbed in the tub behind her, and she had fun for a moment pretending to be a doggy. But he with his hands molded her into position with her butt up in the air.

"Aw, you really shouldn't make me do this," he said. Seconds later she felt his knob plumbing her depths from the rear, and it went in smoothly, but even deeper than before. He pumped in and out, grunting.

He pressed harder and harder, grunting louder, grappling her hips with his hands. Then he gasped and held himself in her deep, before relaxing.

"Ah, that felt good!" he said, pulling out, more goop running out of her.

"Well, that's it for now, honey. It was nice to see you, but you should learn not to make men have to do naughty things to you, OK?"

"OK," she said. The two of them dried off and returned to her room to get dressed, and he left.

It hadn't been bad, not really.

The next afternoon three guys came, one after the other, and despite her best try at thinking she wasn't the kind of girl a man would want to do that too, she failed because every one of them had to do it and ejaculated his mess up inside her. They didn't ask her to clean them up, but she was trotting to the bathroom after each one to clean herself up. Two of them had to do it to her again. That evening a couple more came and did their thing inside her pussy.

"You are so beautiful, that's the problem," said her daddy. He never did anything to her. At least she was good enough to not make her daddy do it! Other little girls from the country, including Elizabeth, weren't so good to her daddy, and he had to do it to them. "Men hear about you, and they really want to see how pretty you are. But then you're always naughty and make them have those thoughts about sex, so they have to do it to you. You can't keep from making them do that?"

"I try," she said, tearing up briefly. "Honest, I do!"

"Well, that's OK, but you should try harder."

"OK, daddy," she said.

The doorbell rang, and it was another man who wanted to have a look at pretty little Katy. But whatever it was she always did, she did it again, and so she made him have to do it to her. And he did.

When he was caressing her body afterward, he said, "You want to know a secret, Katy?"

She nodded.

"You know how you're bad for making us want to do it to you?"

"Sorry..." she said.

He paused and looked at her. "Oh, never mind," he said. "Look what you've done to me!" he said, pointing to his rising cock.

"Already?" she said, glancing at his cock. "Do I need to go clean up?"

"No, don't worry," he said. "I'll take a bath in my own sperm," he laughed. "And besides, I don't want to wait that long. There you go, on your back... You know just what to do, don't you?"

Katy smiled.

He grunted and pushed and stuffed her in seconds. "You're so pretty, and this feels so good," he said. "And I'm going to spurt off into you again." And when he did strain and tense and groan, she felt kind of happy. She was just being a little girl -- a bad little girl who made men think naughty thoughts, but it seemed most little girls were bad that way. He was just being a man, the way men were.

Katy spent her afternoons and evenings in the bathtub. There were so many men that she needed to be right there to clean up so she'd be ready for the next huge cock. Man after man let himself into the bathroom, naked, cock rising rapidly if it wasn't already stiff. And he quickly let it be known just how he wanted her to put herself so he could stick it in the way he wanted. Sometimes she sat on the edge of the tub and he knelt in front of her before jamming it in. Sometimes she bent over the tub with her knees on the outside, hands on the inside and he stuffed her from the rear. Sometimes a man held her against the tub wall and shafted her soundly as they both stood. Some just had her lie down on the bathmat and spread her legs and took her from the top, filling her stretchy pussy with his big meat. But one way or the other, they all stuffed her, all stabbed in and out rapidly, and all left their messes up inside her. And each time she apologized and then cleaned herself. She always squatted and stuck a finger up inside to get some of the guy's junk out before washing the whole area with warm water. 

Sometimes she cleaned off the men's cocks too though often a man just cleaned himself up with some toilet paper. But then the next cock appeared, driven by a man into her pussy from some angle or other, and it too spurted rhythmically. Sometimes she could feel the cock twitching as it disgorged its load.

Her daddy woke her up in the middle of the night sometimes when there were more local visitors. She could just lie in bed then with legs spread, half asleep, while the men mounted, thrust and spurted. Apparently they wanted it so bad they didn't mind the previous guy's sperm up there, and when she got up in the morning the sheet was a sticky mess from where she'd leaked onto it.

But slowly something bad happened, something so terrible she didn't dare tell a soul. It started feeling a little good when a man stuck his cock into her and went in and out -- the in and out was the part that made her feel good. Then when he pulled out it stopped, but when the next one went in, it felt good sooner and then felt a little better than before. She discovered that if she moved her hand a certain way when she was rinsing her outer pussy parts off, that felt good too, like when her fingers went upward slowly. And then she really wanted the next man's cock to stuff her and go in and out. And then one day, when she was on her back and a man was doing it to her that way, going in and out, pressing their pubic bones together gently but firmly each time, on and on, she suddenly felt this big wave of pleasure like nothing else before. She didn't know what it was and he didn't seem to notice. But she knew she must be a very, very bad girl. Because she wanted those men to do it to her. Her role was to help men feel good, not to feel good herself! It must be her secret desire to have good feelings herself that had made those men want to do it to her in the first place.

She continued to do her duty as best she could, but a couple times a day, on average, she had one of those amazing bursts of pleasure, and it felt good most of the rest of the time too. Good in her body, but in her mind she knew she was very, very bad.

\---------------------------------------------------------

John was surprised. No wonder she'd thought her dreams were bad. Somehow she'd gotten a story from a culture where men did it to little girls whenever they felt like it, and blamed the girls for making them do it! He felt like reassuring her that the real world was nothing like that, but then of course he'd have to admit he listened to the tapes. He kept an eye on Katy and fortunately she seemed as happy and well adjusted as ever.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
Katy's Dream: The Crown Princess's Pussy of Truth

Katy was the Crown Princess, the most important person in the land except for her father, King John. And in a way she was more important, because if he died, she'd become the queen and when she had children they'd carry on the line. But if she died, there was no other heir to the throne.

One of His Majesty's customs was to have his men scout the countryside for attractive young women. The men brought them, he examined them in batches and decided which to accept and reject, and then he fucked them, right there in the household with Katy and the servants watching. Other people fucked in private, but not the King! Katy never knew her mother, because she'd died giving birth to Katy. The King wanted a male heir, and instead of marrying he decided to fuck an endless stream of fair young maidens from his kingdom, then send them back home. Some got pregnant, but he was very suspicious. Who was to say that he was the father, rather than some lowly village lad? Several times women had returned to present little 2-year-old sons, claiming they were his and didn't they look just like the King? A couple times her father seemed ready to believe them, but Katy always remarked in an offhand manner that the boys really didn't look like him, and with his suspicious side reinforced, he rejected them.

Katy watched the faces of the women as His Majesty screwed them. Some came in looking excited, others resigned, and others sullen and resentful. But no matter how they arrived, when their underparts were exposed and her father's Royal Phallus had been pumping in and out of them for a minute, it was clear they all felt pleasure, even the ones who were sullen. And when her daddy shot the Royal Seed, they all looked really vague and happy, just like her father himself looked. She overheard them sometimes in the anterooms whispering about how the King had some magic that made his partners always have orgasms. Apparently most men didn't make their women happy like that when they fucked them.

Katy had been asking about sex since she was a young girl, but when she turned 9 she decided to do something about it. When she watched her daddy fucking away, she felt warm and tingly between her own legs. If those women felt good all the time, why shouldn't she? Finally she made up her mind and asked a young page if he'd be willing to fuck her, but he refused in the most emphatic terms, begging for mercy. She asked another and he reacted exactly the same way. When she approached a third, he ran away before she could speak.

She decided to bring her favorite lady's maid in on the plan. She thought it unseemly of her to want to get fucked at age 9 by court pages, but of course her job was to keep the Crown Princess happy, so her disapproval was expressed politely and not repeated after Her Royal Highness expressed her displeasure. She did get her to explain why the pages reacted as they did, however. If her father found out a page was even looking at the Princess in "that way", he'd probably have the man kneeling with head on the chopping block before sundown. The Princess understood this very well as it pertained to men who approached her against her wishes, but what if she was asking for the attention? This would matter very little, she said, as surely Her Royal Highness's chastity was being guarded most zealously for the time she would be married to a high Prince of some other lineage. Princess Katy knew about the future marriage part, of course. Since she had been a small girl an endless stream of princely sorts had tried to gain her favor. They mostly just seemed peculiar. As she got older she realized that becoming her husband the Prince Consort would constitute a fabulous leap in power. So they tried a little too hard to impress her and came off as phony and very nervous.

The pages turned her down, but Katy was a resourceful lass, however, and she devised a simple plan.

"Hello, Your Majesty," she said and curtseyed.

"Hello, my sweet Katy, light of my life. What can I do for you this evening?'

"I want to get fucked."

"Excuse me?"

"I want to get fucked."

"Do you even know what that word means, young lady?" he said, his brow darkening.

"Of course, daddy. You're fucking the young maidens from around the kingdom all the time. Right out in the main chamber."

"Well, I suppose one could say that, though I don't think that is a proper term for it," he said, a bit uncomfortable.

"You say it all the time. 'Let's get on with the fucking, lass.' 'Wasn't that a fine fuck, you sweet thing?' 'Oh, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, Oooohhhh!' 'Want a fucky-wucky you little -- '"

"OK, OK!" said her father, turning a bit pink. "So perhaps I use that term. I am the King. I can say whatever I want."

"Daddy, I want men to have sexual intercourse with me."

"You what?"

"I see them. All the women get really happy when you fuck them, and I want that too."

"Why, that is totally out of the question, you impudent little spawn!"

"Why, daddy? Why can't I feel good too?"

"You know that, my dear princess. Your virtue is to be preserved for your husband. Your virtue is at the heart of the honor of the kingdom! You will know but one man in that way, your husband, who, God willing, will plant in your womb an heir -- preferably several."

"What about you? You don't just fuck one woman."

"Will you stop using that word! I was married to your mother the Queen, may she rest in peace. When she died, I elected not to remarry, so I am not untrue to wedding vows."

"You could marry again."

"I do not care to."

"I'm not married. I don't have any wedding vows."

"But you will be, my dear, and you must be a virgin!"

"Why's it different for me and you? I'm too young to have any babies anyway, so the Prince Consort won't have to worry about that."

"Oh, my child, you are too young to understand."

Katy fumed, her eyes narrowing to slits. She hated when her daddy talked that way.

He continued, "Besides, as you are so young, you couldn't even physically engage in sexual intercourse."

"I get wet sometimes when I watch you fucking away. When I play around with myself down there it feels good. And I've poked around up inside my parts. I think a penis would fit up there just fine."

Her father looked pale. "You've been abusing yourself? Tampering with your maidenhead? Oh, my goodness!"

"I want to get fucked, daddy. So I can feel good like you, and like all the women do."

Her father turned red. "No, no, no!" he bellowed, shaking his fist. "I as your father and as absolute sovereign and ruler of this land forbid it! We wish never to hear of the matter again! You will remain a virgin until your wedding night!"

Katy held her father's gaze with own steely gaze, then turned on her heel and left.

She was banned from the common areas when her father was fucking virgins so her mind would be tempted no further in such an unhealthy direction, but that made her want it even more.

But she had her methods. She knew that she was the only person in the world her father really trusted or had an emotional bond with. At first she refused to speak to him. When he commanded a reply she answered in monosyllables. At intervals he would ask what was troubling her, and she just said it was the same as before. He tried yelling, he tried pleading, he tried buying her gifts. But she was immovable. Her daddy would get no hint of affection from her until she got her way.

Finally he came to her in tears.

"I can't deny you anything, my princess. I can't stand to see you so miserable. Are you sure I cannot talk you out of this mad scheme of losing your virtue?"

She shook her head, level gaze fixed on her father, passionless.

"Oh, all right, then!" he said. "If it will bring you back to me, then I will allow it."

Katy's face brightened at once and she leapt into her father's lap, covering him with kisses. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said.

"Oh, that's my Katy!" said the king, hugging her back and sighing with relief. He even cried a little.

She insisted that her deflowering be done in private, while he insisted on being able to pick the man. The king understood the mortal danger a man knew himself to be in should the princess or king be displeased, and the ill effect of mortal fear on sexual performance in the male. The lad chosen for deflowering Katy was barely 13, a rather simple and optimistic fellow, a virgin himself and also chosen for having a notably small penis. Since Katy showed not the slightest sign of sexual development, he was also chosen as one who found young girls attractive. In his simple way he had noted this fact to others.

Katy was excited and nervous as she lay naked on her canopy bed. The boy entered and removed his shirt and breeches. His penis was more long than floppy already, and when he looked at Katy's vulva, it hardened rapidly as his eyes lit up with lust.

"You want me to..."

"Yes," said Katy softly, unable to find her commanding royal persona.

"Well, OK, then!" he said. "You're --" but thought better of continuing. He mounted, aimed, and pressed. He entered Katy easily and began a frantic fucking motion -- which ended in his climax seconds later. He withdrew, panting.

"Was, was that OK, your, uh, Royal Highness?"

"Fine, thank you," she said. "Dismissed." It had all happened so fast, but she'd done it. His penis had fit easily, and she had lost the virginity which had hung around her neck like a millstone.

The princess having reported his adequate performance, he returned the following day and lasted long enough for Katy to consider what it really felt like to get fucked. It felt good, she decided. He then was returned to his village with a tale to tell the rest of his life.

A series of boys were found, all sharing a lust for flat chests, skinny hips, and bald pussies. The series increased gradually in age and penis size.

A tentative observation from one boy was followed by confirmation from another and then another. A glance at Katy's vulva was mesmerizing in a way that no other female vulva was. The erection hardened and the urge to mount and mate was much stronger than usual. A few brave grown men who normally had no attraction to young girls were sent one by one to glance at this part of the princess's anatomy. They gulped and hastily withdrew from her chamber with eyes wide. It was true! No one knew how young she was when she had acquired this property, for no male eyes had rested on her private parts in her entire life.

On hearing this news, the King sneaked a peek, and he was the one man who felt nothing at all. There was apparently some block on his desire to prevent incest.

Katy had her first orgasm while being screwed by an 18-year-old. During their third encounter in one afternoon, he had managed to last a full minute without shooting his load. As she came, her pussy squeezed and the boy came at once too. It felt magnificent. With time she learned how her body worked and how to control her response. She felt great pleasure as soon as a penis penetrated her vagina, and as soon as she squeezed hard, she and her partner would both experience intense orgasms, assuming he hadn't come already. She decided this was by far the most fun thing she had ever done.

And then it happened. A 19-year-old was probing the depths of the princess with his very hard penis, face showing obvious pleasure. Katy squeezed and observed through her own fog of pleasure the boy's climax as she felt the spurts going into her young pussy. But then his face contorted into agony and he withdrew, writhing on the bed. Katy was naturally distraught and rang for a servant, who helped the boy hobble out of the room, still in pain. The symptoms did not abate, instead increasing in intensity, and within 24 hours he was dead. The doctors could find nothing wrong. The boy confessed near the end that he had stolen a large sum of money from a local merchant, and it was later found buried just where he said it was.

Katy at first limited herself to a couple of new boys each week. Boys were soon replaced by grown men as it was determined her pussy could quite comfortably accommodate a penis of any size. But her appetites were awakened, and she wanted more.

A second man entered his agony after spurting into Katy's depths, and his demise followed the same course as the first. At the end he confessed to having raped a neighbor's daughter a few years before, a story the girl confirmed when asked in confidence by the king's men. The pattern was certainly intriguing, and the rumor spread. A third man, a well-to-do tradesman, confessed in his death throes that he had altered his father's will to leave the entirety of the estate to him, while his two brothers received nothing.

This intriguing pattern affected no one quite as personally as Katy. On reflection, she had to admit that her orgasms at the moment of the three criminals' ejaculations had been the most intense she had felt. She already enjoyed her power. Her first power was to command a man's erection and lust by merely exposing her girlish slit to his view. Her second power was to cause his orgasm and summon the sperm from his body to hers with a firm squeeze of her vagina. And now her third power seemed to be the execution of justice. Truth came at the moment of ejaculation, and men with serious crimes on their conscience suffered many hours of agony, felt a compulsion to confess, and then died.

The initial specimens selected for Katy had been reasonably handsome and personable. When she began selecting men herself, she used the same criteria at first, selecting the two or three most handsome of a collection of a dozen assembled for her review. But she decided as she bathed in the afterglow of her third orgasm of the afternoon that some of those other guys had looked awfully good too. She craved the naked male form with penis extended in readiness, eyes drawn to her pussy with lust, and body primed to quickly consummate that lust. She craved the feel of a hot shaft stuffing her middle, and while anyone loves an orgasm, she loved the feeling of power in knowing she would have a large and satisfying one whenever in the mating act it struck her fancy. The same squeezing motion would command her mate's pleasure and the release of his mating fluid. In short, she loved getting fucked. Really, really loved it. So she soon took all ten of the men assembled for her review, one after the other. Larger groups were assembled. Unlike her father, constrained by male physiology, there was virtually no limit to how many sexual partners Katy could get to ejaculate into her, aside from how fast men could mount and dismount. She felt remarkably well after taking 47 one splendid afternoon in autumn.

The princess's scouts searched in an ever-expanding area for suitable mates. News of the fate of the three criminals had spread far and wide. As a result, some men fled on hearing that the princess's scouts were coming to town, and from that act fell under suspicion from their fellow villagers. Katy understood these implications. So when her father gently asked how she would feel about inviting some of his ministers to fuck her, she understood his ulterior motives. But given her boundless lust, she was entirely happy to agree. 

She had known some of them since she was a small girl, and this added a bit of additional spice to the sex. When the plan was announced, one of the king's cabinet stole away at night and was never seen again. Two confessed small crimes which the king was willing to forgive after exacting monetary compensation. The vice minister was caught preparing to flee and as soon as Katy was up and about the next morning, she consented to an encounter with him. He was pale as his eyes fixed on her innocent-looking slit, and they got paler as his penis against his will assumed its fully erect size. He entered her, then looked very nervous as he fucked away. His face would momentarily relax with pleasure but he would then return to his gulping anxiety. Watching it fascinated Katy, while she felt her sexual pleasure build. Four, five minutes passed, and he continued to pump away. The desire to squeeze built in Katy to a compulsion, but still she resisted. This man had been kind to her as a girl.

"Please, Princess Katy," he whispered at last. "I dreamt of doing this for years, and here I finally am. I'm too scared to finish myself, but can you fulfill my dream at last?" At that his face relaxed and for several seconds showed only pleasure, tinged with resignation.

Katy squeezed, and felt the surge of a different level of orgasm overwhelm her pleasure centers. She felt his spurts, saw his face relax in utter pleasure, and just before she passed out saw his eyes shoot open in terror and pain.

He had for years been conspiring with a neighboring kingdom in a treasonous plot.

Most of the king's ministers were able to ejaculate in his daughter's vagina without bringing on a fatal agony, and this cleared them of suspicion.

Weeks passed, as Katy borrowed stiff penises from all over the kingdom and got each to invade her and spurt.

Then one day a different opportunity presented itself. A man had been convicted of the murder of a noblemen and his entire family. By law he would have been drawn and quartered, but when Katy heard, her eyes had brightened as she considered the possibilities. To feel again what she had felt when the vice-minister shot his load! The King needed little convincing to change the execution method, agreeing that the agony dispensed by Katy's vagina was quite severe enough.

The room Katy entered in the castle was converted just for the purpose of the day. On the one hand, it was beautifully appointed, as befitted a room to be frequented by a princess. On the other, it had enough prison features to restrain a vile criminal. The man lay on his back, wrists and ankles manacled with strong chains, spread-eagled and unable to move his limbs. He was naked but freshly bathed and shaved. 

"Your Royal Highness," he said with a crooked smile but remarkable cheer. "I've been looking forward to this." His eyes feasted on her girl's pussy and his cock rose right on cue.

She didn't mind his bluff. His cock was eager to do its job, and she would take his sperm and her pleasure when it suited her, and the evil man would get his excruciating punishment.

Because the criminal had to be immobilized, the mounting and fucking was up to her. She had practiced this new position with a few of her ordinary village recruits and she had liked the extra power she felt. So now she mounted the criminal and eagerly impaled herself on his stiff shaft. Anticipating her stupendous orgasm, two lady's maids were there to catch her. He showed nothing but pleasure as she worked herself up and down. With her excitement at a delicious level, she sneered at him, "Ready for the last pleasure of your life?"

"Yes, ma'am. Please!"

After a last smile, she squeezed, he pulsed, her orgasm began and so did his. Hers was rather ordinary, so she was able to concentrate on his face, waiting for the moment when pleasure turned to agony. But it did not. After his spurts died down, he relaxed in happy afterglow. Katy's attendants stirred uneasily, and through her satisfaction Katy herself was quite confused. Her pussy had dispatched dozens of men who had turned out to be criminals; could it fail now?

A month later she mounted the real killer, the sheriff who had framed the man. He blubbered and begged for mercy, but his cock rose to full hardness when he glanced at her private parts. She executed him with her vaginal clenching, and she fainted into the arms of her attendants. He writhed below, his wrists bleeding from the violence of his convulsions against the irons.

Once the patterns became clear, the Princess's men did not need to dragoon men to be her lovers. Men learned that if they had no serious crime on their conscience and behaved with reasonable decorum, their heads would be spared and they would return to their previous lives. Fucking is usually fun anyway, and word was that they would find her very sexy despite her lack of physical development. An orgasm while inserted in the Princess's pussy was especially fulfilling and pleasurable. She was a great lay. When they came back alive, their esteem rose in the eyes of their neighbors as they were cleared of any suspicions people may have harbored against them.

Princess Katy found her husband one day while getting fucked. She'd felt a special tingle when he entered her, and when she squeezed, the revelation was just an organic whole with her orgasm. This man was going to be her husband. She stated it to him as fact, and he agreed, having apparently shared her revelation. He was the second son of a minor nobleman, with average looks and intelligence, but with a loving heart and unshakable integrity. Katy would abstain from her promiscuous ways long enough to make sure her husband fathered her children, but otherwise it was understood that she would go right on as she had been. People wondered with awe what might happen to her appetites when the hormones of puberty bathed her brain.

Never in the memory of men had a kingdom so thoroughly stamped out corruption, never had crime sunk to such low levels, and -- a curiosity -- never before had women been the more criminal of the sexes.

Princess Katy had insisted on getting fucked and she'd gotten her way. Along with bringing joy to the kingdom, she made her own joy with 10 orgasms on sleepy days, 140 when feeling especially horny.

Her father was never her lover; the idea was utterly repugnant to both of them.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy?" came the little voice from afar.

John rose quickly and went to see what was up with Katy.

"Hi, honey," he said. He noticed the camera was recording. Probably she'd just finished telling a dream to her friend Mr. Camera.

When John was seated, she crawled up onto his lap, but not in the usual fashion sitting crosswise. She straddled him, legs wrapped around his lower back, arms around his upper. She leaned her head against his chest.

He hadn't gotten this sort of hug in a long time, and made a note that his girl was growing up and he might never get another one.

"What's up, dear?" he said, softly stroking her hair.

She was silent a while, then she shifted her pelvis slightly. "You know my dreams are about sex, right?"

"I know they used to be."

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes for a moment, searching, then returned to her previous position. "Do you think a girl might ever get to do sexy things with other people when she's still young?"

"Well," said John. "I suppose if you want to play 'doctor' with someone your own age that's fine, as long as you both really want to."

"That's not what I mean," she said. "You know I masturbate, and, um, I'd really like to do it with someone else instead of all alone."

"Hmmmm. I guess there's nothing wrong with feeling that way, but No, you can't."

"Oh." After a moment, Katy adjusted her pelvis again. And again. After a longer pause, she did it again.

At that point John decided it wasn't a coincidence. "Katy..." he said in a tone of warning. His penis was starting to swell.

She went limp against him and sighed, then sat up. "Can you kiss me?" she said sleepily, extending her lips and closing her eyes.

"Um, OK," he said, kissing her first on one cheek, then the other, then the top of the head.

She looked at him with disappointment and flopped her head against him again, head turned the other way.

The pelvic movements began again. It would be so easy and exciting to just let her do what she wanted. But if he didn't interrupt it within a few seconds, it would be child abuse. His cock swelled strongly, until he was sure she must feel it under her.

She lifted her head off his chest and smiled, moving her pelvis more confidently.

"No, Katy!" he said suddenly, wriggling and pushing her off. "We cannot do anything of that kind. Hugging, sure, any time. But not that."

Her lip quivered as she looked at him.

"Goodnight," he said without any kiss.

She didn't answer, and when he was back in bed he thought he heard a few quiet sobs. He turned on his side, pressed one ear against the mattress and pressed the pillow down over the other.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
Katy's Dream: Do Me Or I'll Die

Katy's mother was talking on the phone in the kitchen while Katy pretended to read in the living room. The doctor was talking so loud Katy could make out his words from a room and a half away.

"I'm sorry, but we can't find anything wrong with Katy. She's obviously got a serious condition, but we can't connect it to any known disease. If it continues to worsen, we can at least keep her comfortable."

Katy was 7, and she had only two problems. One was that whenever she looked at an attractive man -- which meant most of them -- her heart started beating fast, she felt faint, and things stirred and shifted inside her panties. No one had any interest in that problem; they dismissed it with embarrassment if not chiding her for having such inappropriate thoughts. The other problem was really high fevers. They'd spike to 105, 106, or 107 and stay there for a couple hours. Drugs didn't help, nor did immersing her in cool water. The fever would pass and she'd be fine again. But then the next one would come. The problem was that the fever would start damaging her brain if it got much higher, and then she'd die.

Katy's urges were intense. She had a hunch that sex would cure her fevers, and time was running short. And if it wouldn't cure her, she had little time left to experience life. She ran away from home. She tried to find a creepy-looking man, but they weren't so easy to find when you wanted one. She approached one who more or less fit the bill. "Would you be willing to, you know, like, do sex with me?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Sex, I really want sex. I know it sounds weird, but I'm dying anyway, and --"

"I'm sorry, I can't help you," he said, and hurried away.

She approached a pair of teenage girls dressed in black with spikes and chains. Maybe the indirect approach would work. Find somebody to find somebody. "Hi, can you help me?"

"Sure, what can we do for you?" said the one girl with a normal, pleasant smile.

"Can you find any men to have sex with me? I really need it! I mean, at least I want it, and --"

"Whoa!" said the girl, putting hands up. "You're crazy! Why would you want sex? Is someone abusing you?"

"Abusing?"

"Like, you know, fondling you and stuff."

"No! That's the problem. I want that stuff, and no one will!"

"You're a pretty good liar, kid, but not good enough," said the other, and the two took off.

She found a boy shooting baskets in his yard. He was tall.

"Hi," she said.

"Uhh, hi?" said the boy.

"No one can help me. I wondered if you could help me."

"Sure, kid, what's up?"

"I'm looking for someone to have sex with me. Would you have sex with me?"

He laughed.

"I'm serious! I want you to have sex with me. I need someone, and no one's willing to, and they all think I'm crazy!" And she burst into tears.

"Uh, whoa!" he said. "Where do you live?"

"I've run away," she sobbed.

"That sounds like a really dumb idea, a girl your age."

"Well, I have, and I need to find someone to have sex with me. You know, fuck me? I'm dying anyway, unless maybe that would help."

"What's your name?"

"Katy."

"Katy, you need to go home. Let me take you home."

"No!" she said.

"Yes, come on!" he said, taking her hand.

"No!" she said again. She jerked her hand free and ran off.

"Oh, shit," she heard him say under his breath. She had several seconds on him, but once he started loping after her, she had no chance. He grabbed her wrist once more and held it tightly. He ignored the punches she tried to give with her other hand, but when she kicked him he said, "Hey!" in such a sharp tone she stopped.

He was stuck on a suburban sidewalk with a hostile and crazy girl. "Um, I could use some help here!" he shouted out loud to the street. "Anyone? Call the police?"

A face appeared at a window, a grown-up appeared outside, there was a conversation, and then there appeared in succession a police cruiser, another cruiser with a woman officer, desks and rooms, and soon enough her angry parents -- and it was home again. But they didn't punish her, which drove home to her how sick they thought she was. Why else would you not discipline your daughter for outrageous behavior, unless she was going to die shortly?

That night she had her worst fever ever.

"Daddy," she said when she had a respite from delirium and he was the one on duty. "Couldn't you just, you know, stick your penis in me?"

"There, there, Katy, don't think about things, just relax and concentrate on getting better."

"It's what I want. I'm dying anyway, what harm would it do?"

"Sorry, honey," he said.

She pulled her panties down and spread her legs wide. "Right in here?" she said, holding her pussy lips open with one hand and pointing with the other.

"Katy!" he said with exasperation.

"See how big it is?" she said, opening wider and getting a couple fingers into her vagina.

He peered at her privates with furrowed brow, and she had a moment of hope before he said, "Just concentrate on getting better."

Hopes dashed once more, she relaxed, and the fever soon climbed again.

"Daddy," she called out in the night.

He hurried to her room. "What is it? Are you OK?"

"No," she said.

"What is it?" He sat by her bed and put his hand on her forehead. "You're not feverish."

"I need sex. I need you to do sex to me."

Her father sighed.

"It's not very hard, right? And I'm dying anyway. I just think that if someone had sex with me, I'd get better, because of those funny feelings I get all the time. And you're my last hope, daddy! No one else will do it to me, but you love me, right? Can't you do this for me? Please?" And she started crying.

She lay on her back while she cried, and he stroked her hair. Then the next thing Katy felt was a warm hand cupping her girl parts. Instantly she stopped crying, looked at him eagerly, and thrust her pelvis against his hand.

"Katy," he said. "I could go to jail just for doing this."

"For what?"

"For having my hand here."

"No, daddy, no jail. I just need it!" She lunged for his pajamas and found a hard cock. "See, you're ready. All you'd have to do is stick it in! Please? Oh, please?"

"No, Katy, I can't," he said as he rose. "Next time you need something, I'll send mom."

"Daddy!" she called. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" she screamed louder and louder.

She heard her parents' murmured conversation, and she started sobbing. When her mother came in, she pushed her away angrily.

The next morning at 8:30, Katy's fever started rising. It went up and up, and kept going up. At 3:37pm she was pronounced dead.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the house asleep, John listened to the recording at his desk.

"And that's when I woke up, Mr. Camera. I figure it's a nightmare, so maybe I can call daddy. But he won't want to hear that kind of dream." She pointed her face towards the door. "Daddy?" she called very softly.

"I'd better do this first," she said with a sigh. There were rustlings, little moans, and within a minute a big gasp and sigh, then 30 seconds of silence.

"Daddy?" she said a little louder. "Daddy?" And then John came in and he got to hear the conversation he'd had the previous night, now in context from Katy's point of view.

He started tearing up. His daughter had sex on the brain. Masturbating every day, and then having this incredible series of sex dreams. She'd asked for it, over and over. And then that dream. To imagine his daughter dying and always wondering if he could have saved her.

It was too much. He stumbled through his bedtime routine in a daze and fell asleep quickly.

He woke in the middle of the night, dreaming that Katy was calling him. She wasn't. The memory of that last recording and the flood of feelings came back to him, and he got up anyway and went to her room. She was sleeping peacefully -- with the covers down, legs spread wide, and her hand hanging loose within her panties. The camera was not running. To imagine her dying... He got up and closed and locked the door, then went back and sat on her bed. Gently he reached out his hand and took hers -- the one stuck into her panties -- and stroked it a bit, then grasped it and made it stroke slowly up and down on Katy's girlish parts.

Katy shifted in her sleep but didn't wake, though she started smiling.

John kept up the motion until she did wake up and take in the situation, and then said, sleepily, "Daddy! I'm so glad you came." He dropped her hand, she pulled her panties down and spread her legs once more, putting her hands up in a position of surrender. "Now do it to me, before you change your mind. I'll pretend I don't notice," she said with a look at him and a grin, then shut her eyes again.

John looked at her crotch. It was right there. All he had to do was mount her and thrust. It was just flesh and flesh. It was natural. Part of life. She had asked for it in about every way she could.

Heart pounding with excitement and fear, he took off his pajama bottoms and mounted her. He aimed his cock and spread her lips a bit, then gently pushed in. There was no obstruction or sound of complaint from his daughter. Her vagina expanded easily to accommodate him. It was the easiest thing in the world. He kept pressing in, and she took his length as well as girth. And then he realized exactly how erotic this was, up to the hilt in a fresh girl with smooth skin, one welcoming him warmly. It was the hottest, tightest, smoothest, silkiest pussy he'd ever been. The fact it was his daughter hit him from two sides at once. On the one hand, it was incest, and that shocked him, but on the other, he loved his daughter so much that he pressed in more and more urgently, with faster strokes. He realized he was grunting a little. He feasted his eyes on his girl and her various parts, including his organ sticking between her legs, going in and out and in, at high speed, shaft alternately appearing and disappearing.

"Oh, honey," he said.

Katy's eyes opened and she gave a big smile. "Come, daddy, come!" she said quietly, reaching up to stroke his cheek, then lifting her torso off the mattress to nibble his ear. "Give me your stuff," she whispered.

A tiny voice reminded John this was wrong, and another pointed out that ejaculating into his little daughter would make it no worse a crime than what he had already done. His excitement built, he glided in and out smoothly, pace increasing, cock tip bulging, pleasure increasing. And then it was upon him and he was shooting sperm up into little Katy, looking down at her face and seeing her eyes closed with brow furrowed, and then feeling little squeezes from her pussy before she relaxed. When he was fully satisfied, the guilt zoomed in to cohabit with his joy, but he still felt the joy. He slid out and lay beside Katy, and she hugged against him as if her life depended on it.

"We can never tell mom," he whispered.

"Oh, I know that!" said Katy.

"And I'd better get back to bed. In case mom wakes up, she'll wonder why the door is locked."

"OK, daddy. Thanks so much!" She kissed him on the lips, and though he was shocked, he kissed her back and they connected on that level of intimacy for 30 seconds before he pulled away.

\---------------------------------------------------------

It was hard to arrange times, but they managed it. At least once a week. The middle of the night felt dangerous, but if there wasn't anything better, that's what they used. The planned excuse was that Katy just wanted to lock the door for a while to feel safe after her bad dream.

"Make sure you dump all your sperm up in me so it doesn't stink, daddy!" He smiled at the reference.

"I'd better get a diaper to hold all the stuff you spurted up there this time!" she teased.

"Oh, you bad girl!" he chided. "You shouldn't make me feel these naughty thoughts! See, I've got to do it to you again." She had been momentarily startled by his admonishment, then laughed hysterically.

"I hope I haven't committed any serious crime," said John once as he approached orgasm. It took Katy a moment to get the reference to her dream of Princess Katy, then she laughed and John came, feeling ecstasy but no agony. In the back of his mind simmered the thought, "Of course you've committed a terrible crime, and this is it!"

And finally, as they lay intertwined in afterglow, he said softly, "And please, Katy, whatever you do, don't die on me if we have to stop doing it, OK?" She just smiled and gave him a big squeeze.

But after a while, Katy noted that her dreams had stopped.

============================================================  
Epilogue

Katy was 19, home for spring break from college.

John and Jenny had split up a couple years before. It was amicable enough, and they still lived in the same town. Katy was spending half the time at Jenny's and half the time at his house.

After dinner the first night, Katy pulled out her laptop and sat next to John on the living room sofa.

"I want you to take a look at this, dad."

Katy often emailed him interesting articles and links, and he sent her others in return. It was part of their father-daughter bond.

So he suspected nothing unusual until he read the title: "Katy's Naughty Dreams" by the author "Sterling". Then his heart started pounding. He swallowed. He started reading it, though there were not going to be any big surprises. He had written it and posted it to ASSTR ten years earlier.

"Hmmm, another Katy."

He could feel his daughter beside him looking at him intently, but he couldn't turn to meet her gaze.

After he'd read a while, he said, "Hmmm. An erotic story, I see. I didn't know you were into them."

She said nothing.

"You know, I hope this doesn't embarrass you, but you masturbated a fair amount as a little girl too, just like this Katy." He glanced over and saw her looking at him impassively.

He skimmed ahead. "You had some interesting dreams too, just like this Katy."

"OK, OK," he said, feeling defeated. "Sterling is a pen name. It's all based on your dreams. I thought they made interesting reading. I don't know how you managed to have such hot dreams!" He hoped that would get a smile out of her, but she just stared. "Um, it was a violation of your privacy, and I'm sorry." He waited a full minute for her to say something, anything. She was normally quite talkative, and her silence was in contrast very powerful.

"I lied to you. I said I didn't listen to any of the videos, but I did. Every one of them. Some of them several times. And eventually I thought they'd make a really great erotic story. I couldn't exactly ask your permission or bring you in as co-author at age 8, right?"

Finally she spoke. "But there's a big part that you made up, right?"

Indeed. He'd never given in to his daughter's advances. He'd been a good daddy. "Right, I never abused you."

"Right. The whole ending. But I did press my pelvis against your chest and wrap my legs around behind you. And I wanted it so bad."

"Yeah, that's sure what you said in every language you knew. Of course, all the experts would say that even though you thought you wanted it, you wouldn't understand what it was all about and would get hurt later."

"In a word: Bullshit."

"You think so? I mean -- we never could do the experiment, right?"

"Right. But I just know." There was a pause. "And one other thing you got wrong."

"What?"

"The dreams never stopped."

"Really?"

"No. I'm used to them now, and I don't record them, but I imagine all sorts of stuff."

"Do you still imagine stuff that's true that you didn't know?"

"I don't think so. I know about a lot by now." She smiled. "Reading your story reminded me of how weird that was."

"Maybe you were some really horny woman in a prior life. Catherine the Great or something."

She smiled. "I guess it's just one of life's mysteries."

"I guess so."

She looked at him, and then moved her lips in gently for a kiss.

John was confused, but it seemed impolite to purse his lips shut. "What are you doing, honey?" he said after their lips broke apart again.

"Oh, dad, don't you see? I'm 19 now. It's legal. I've wanted it so long. I'm nervous, but I really want it. To feel completion if nothing else."

"Whoa."

"I mean, if you don't want to, that's fine. Are you seeing someone?"

"No..."

"Then... please?" she said softly. "I mean, only if you find me attractive."

"Oh, God," he said in answer to that, and Katy smiled.

"Contraception?" he asked, still very confused.

"Pill and condoms."

John stopped and looked at his girl, this amazing creature. She'd had quite a history.

She had been barred from the houses of two boys in the neighborhood around age 9 when in separate incidents she was discovered playing doctor -- heavy-duty doctor, with not just fondling, but real oral sex.

At age 11 they had discovered she was having an affair with a pedophile at the school, including full penis-in-vagina sex. She was ferocious in his defense, noting that she had initiated everything. So they decided not to press the issue, though the terrified man refused to ever speak to her again. This hurt her feelings. Eventually he wrote a letter to John and Jenny and explained how he really had deep feelings for Katy but was terrified of the consequences. Katy accepted it and never put herself in jail bait circumstances again, confessing to her parents over and over again how hard it was to resist sometimes.

But she found plenty of other sexual release. She was the slut of 6th grade, 7th grade, and 8th grade. She got a few boyfriends in high school but couldn't keep them because no one boy could keep up with her sexual desires. In high school she would not uncommonly disappear into her bedroom in the afternoon with four boys.

She was perhaps a slut, but on her own terms. One boy who assumed that she was free for the taking had tried raping her, and gotten a busted kneecap for his pains. When Katy said "no" she meant "no", but 99% of the time, she said "yes" to a respectful boy.

Heaven knows what she'd been up to in college.

On the other hand, she was an honor student. She had one close female friend in high school, an avowed virgin unto marriage, and they had a great friendship enabled by the fact that sex was never discussed. She was now at Harvard, earning excellent grades, participating in undergraduate research, and likely headed for a major in biochemistry.

"You look like you're trying to solve a math problem," she said, in response to his absentminded kissing.

"I'm just thinking about how you've grown up. I know, that's not very hot talk, but I can't help it. Statistically speaking, your sex drive has been very, very strong."

Katy giggled. "Ah, c'mon, you can say it's abnormal. I won't be offended."

"But your life seems to be going so well, despite that abnormality."

Katy's hand abruptly landed on John's crotch, where a mostly engorged organ quickly got stiff.

The last of his resistance gone, John relaxed. He caressed her shoulders and back gently, wanting to be a slow and sensitive lover.

"Daddy," she said. "Let's get naked."

And in under a minute they stood facing each other in John's bedroom. There was his beautiful girl, shoulder-length blond hair, big blue eyes, perfect figure with small breasts and just enough hips to be womanly. She was shaved between her legs.

She kept urging him on to the next step, but he kept his own pace, luxuriating in the moment. In 20 minutes or so he mounted his daughter and prepared to press his condomed cock in. He paused to look at her, and she looked back.

"Oh, daddy, I've waited so long. Don't make me wait any more."

He realized he'd been waiting a long time too, and he pressed into her with force. Her vulva yielded gracefully to his intrusion, and the vagina within was incredibly hot, wet, and silky, just as he'd imagined. If he wasn't mistaken, she had one orgasm after he'd made 10 strokes, but that only seemed to heighten her desire. She had another after four minutes or so, and then she got really excited.

"Oh, come, daddy. Come, come, come! Please!"

John pumped frantically, the pleasure built, and just at his climax Katy gave a very erotic squeeze that made him shoot over and over again. He hoped the condom could hold it all. Katy shuddered, screeched, dug her heels into his back and her fingernails into his shoulders.

They disengaged slowly and lay in each other's arms, quiet.

"Where do you want to sleep?" he asked at last.

"Here, if that's OK."

"Sure."

In the morning, he woke first and just lay studying his beautiful girl for several minutes before she came to, kissed him, and turned away to snooze some more. When she finally woke up for good, he leaned in and kissed and she kissed him back. This time she seemed a bit distant. He felt like a cad once more. I mean, it was one thing to have sex with his daughter once, as a sort of resolution to an old chapter. But if they did it twice, was that a pattern?

"You want to do it again?" she asked gently. Perhaps reading his confusion, she smiled and added, "I'd like that."

He nodded and they made out more. "You want to do it from the rear? Lots of guys find that fun, and I love it."

He'd had a few lovers willing to do that as a favor for him now and then, but never had a partner suggested it. He loved it, and was delighted to feel his cock exploring, filling, and eventually dominating and seeding her pussy from that angle. He fucked her hard, but she took every forceful thrust with a smile. She came when he did.

The next day she was off for a few hours with friends, but rejoined him for dinner. After dinner they watched a movie on her laptop, and then it was time to consider bed once more.

"Daddy, it's the weirdest thing."

"What?"

"You know I've been super-horny since I was 11 or even earlier."

"Since you were 3, I believe."

"OK," she said with a smile. "You'd know better than me. Anyway, I have orgasms a lot of the time. Really great orgasms. But when I'm all done, there's always been that urge for more. And I've just thought that's the way I was. But something changed last night. It wasn't the biggest orgasm I've ever had."

John pouted.

Katy laughed. "You are competing against a very large population," she said, and he smiled. "But afterward, I felt... calm? Like this morning I was happy to have sex, but it was because I love you so much, and wanted to have sex to show that, you know? As opposed to just wanting sex."

"Hmmm," John said, not quite understanding the part about calmness, but relishing "because I love you so much".

"The calmness is just amazing. Kind of subtle, but very powerful. Very good."

"OK, sweety,", he said. "Glad to hear that, even if I don't really quite get it."

"I think it's you I've always wanted. I know it's abnormal. But in so many of those dreams, I was having sex with my father."

"Not in Princess Katy," he said.

"Yeah, but think about her. She's like a sex automaton, and her vagina deals death to those who sin. Almost an exception to prove the rule."

"Hmmm," he said. "I guess that makes sense, kind of."

During the rest of her vacation time with him they made love every morning and every night, but sleeping intertwined was the best part. Katy said so too.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The email read:

"Hey dad,

That was a really great visit. I felt calm as never before. And really happy. You touched me deeply. But a couple weeks have gone by, and I'm not feeling so calm any more. Any chance you could come live in Cambridge? We could get an apartment together. I'm serious. I mean, only if it would be good for you. But I think it would be great. We have a really deep connection.

All my love,  
Katy"

John smiled. His career was winding down. It was a thousand miles away, but he could move to Cambridge and telecommute easily enough. And living with Katy seemed like a really wonderful idea -- a new twist on his retirement years. It wasn't clear how it would work, either day to day or in the long term. Maybe Katy didn't know either. But it would be wonderful to see where the path led them.

END. First posted 4/17/2013.


End file.
